Captain Ward
Chief Ward is a recurring character on Beauty & the Beast. He is portrayed by Brennan Brown. Storyline Captain Ward takes over as the head of the 125th precinct after Gabriel Lowan departs. He is quick to tell Tess Vargas and Catherine Chandler that they're not doing their jobs as detectives because they haven't closed many cases. He threatens to fire both of them unless they close more. With a little help from J.T. Forbes, Catherine and Tess are able to keep their jobs, and Ward backs off. Ward is next seen at the precinct when Gabe sets up a task force to capture Vincent Keller, on the run and wanted for murder. He catches Tess helping Catherine, Vincent's girlfriend, evade cops that are following her. He lets Gabe know, who suspends both Catherine & Tess. However, Ward calls out Gabe on having a personal stake in the case, because of Catherine's accusations against Gabe. Gabe, though, deflects Ward, and claims that it isn't personal. Tess later brings in a witness to Captain Ward, who accuses Gabe in the murder of Ray Sheckman. Ward is glad to arrest Gabe, and has the witness put into protective custody, and reinstates Tess. The witness goes missing, and Ward questions Gabe. However, he claims that Vincent is the murderer, trying to frame him, and Ward is forced to let him go, since he doesn't have any evidence to hold him. Vincent is exonerated of murder, but the next day, Beth Bowman is found murdered, and Vincent is the chief suspect. With Tess' help, though, Ward agrees not to arrest Vincent if Catherine can prove Gabe is the killer. Gabe dies when he attacks Catherine & Vincent after they capture him. Catherine gives Ward evidence that exonerates Vincent and convicts Gabe; in turn, Ward gives Catherine her badge back. Ward is promoted from Captain to Chief, and helps the 125th find a suitable candidate to replace him as captain. When Tess applies for the position, Ward encourages her to pursue it, because he think she's a good candidate. With Catherine's help, Tess is able to secure the position. Ward later attends Catherine & Vincent's rehearsal dinner, where he says that several police chiefs in the NYPD, including himself, will be attending their wedding. When Julianna Keaton escapes police custody and breaks into the 125th evidence locker room, Ward asks for answers from Tess, though she stonewalls him. During Catherine & Vincent's wedding, Ward and the other chiefs gets an alert about wanted terrorist Liam Cullen escaping from JFK airport. He leaves with the officers, but later finds out Julianna was murdered at the wedding. He tells Tess that the board is going to formally review the incident, and warns her that they're both under fire unless she can get some answers. Though Tess claims she doesn't have any suspects, Catherine later tells Ward that Liam was behind Julianna's murder, to Tess' chagrin. However, when Catherine tells Ward that the case should be turned over to DHS, Ward agrees to let Catherine & Tess hand it over, taking the heat off the 125th precinct. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Police Force